


Foliage

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There's someone traveling through Hyrule helping others. There are whispers that he is the hero lost from so long ago but it is easy to forget this hope.





	Foliage

It started when someone stumbled into a village, slightly bloody from a monster's attack. He was not strong and didn't carry a weapon but said that someone saved him. That should have been the end of it but this story soon came from others, some Gerudo, some Goron, but mostly Hylian.

Most described this mysterious rescuer as someone dressed in sky blue clothes. Some of the elders would feel their hearts jump into their throats but then quietly dismiss it. 

Some spot him, but he is quiet and seems as though he doesn't want to take up a lot of space. And some describe him as walking almost leisurely, looking at the places as if they were not mundane, but faster than a lightening strike if he hears someone's cry for help.

Some think that it will be safe to walk in open fields, but then tremble on the nights that a Blood Moon crawls across the sky; that someone will find a corpse dressed in sky blue. But still even after that evil moon crossed the sky the rescuer would be seen.

The Divine Beasts that were possessed, malice running through their gears, became tranquil. 

The children remember their grandparents' stories and chanted that the it must be the hero of old, the one that stood by the princess' side. Their parents scold them, tell them to not tell lies, because it was easier to hide it than to foster such hopes.

There was no denying that this world was slowly getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing because some people play through the game without talking to people, except important NPCs I suppose. Silent protagonist indeed!


End file.
